Give a Rose
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: May is fed up with Drew. He's played with her heart enough times with his gifts of roses. So when she runs off and won't talk to him, he tries to make it up to her, but it ends in a Pokemon battle instead, along with something else.  Contestshipping.


**A/N**: This story has just been sitting in my laptop for too long. So I decided to post it ^^ Happy-happy love-love time for Drew and May now! xD Lol

* * *

"May, would you just -"

"I said NO, Drew! Go home already!"

May kicked her front door closed before Drew could stop her. She was so tired, so fed up with his incessant pestering, always giving her roses, not even knowing what it did to her heart. He did it to tease her, every time, she just knew it. So this last time he'd given her one, she'd glared at him, tears forming in her eyes as she turned on her heel and ran off, leaving him yelling her name behind her.

_Stupid, stupid Drew!_ she thought, throwing her shoe at the couch. She kicked the other one off, running up the stairs two at a time to her room. She ran past Max, who heard her clambering to the second floor, peeking out his doorway in curiosity and worry.

"May?" he called after her. "I-is everything okay?"

A slammed door was his response.

May stood fuming in the middle of her room, rubbing away the tears that had managed to escape, all the while cursing Drew and his pigheadedness. _Never, never again am I talking to him!_

But she knew it was a lie.

She couldn't keep away from him, even being the arrogant jerk that he was, she felt too ... attracted to him to stay away. This thought only made her cry harder at the idea.

_Ping!_

May's sobbing silenced as she listened.

_Ping!_

There it was again, that mysterious sound. When it happened a third time, May looked toward her window. After the forth time, she moved toward the window frame, peering down into their backyard.

Of course, it just had to be him.

She moved to open the window, tugging the wooden frame up, then stuck her upper body out the window, yelling, "What do you want, Drew? I told you to go home, I'm not dealing with you today." _I don't think my heart can handle it_, she added mentally.

"Come down and talk, May."

She stuck her nose in the air, her answer clearly negative.

He sighed. "I will find a way to get you down, you know. You can't hide up there forever."

"Watch me."

He smirked, showing that was the wrong answer. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt, pressing the button, making it normal size. Tossing it into the air, he said, "Roselia, use your vines to bring Miss Maple down here."

May bolted away from the window, but the thorn Pokemon's vines got a grip around her waist before she could escape. She struggled, trying to move her arms, but they were trapped under pressure of the sprout, her limbs kept at her side.

"See? Never say I can't get you down when you know I have ways of making you comply." Drew flicked his bangs once May was in front of him.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "And don't doubt me, even if I am being held captive by your Roselia." She managed to slide her arms around enough to reach her belt, pulling a Pokeball off. "Go, Combusken!"

She tossed the capsule, smiling as her starter appeared, ready for a fight. The young fowl Pokemon eyed Roselia, chirping in amusement. It stared at Roselia intimidatingly, making the smaller grass Pokemon shrink back.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Roselia, use Magical Leaf on Combusken."

Roselia's vine slipped loose around May, letting her drop to her feet. Glowing leaves from the Pokemon's roses shot toward Combusken, who jumped into the air to avoid them, but it was useless. The shimmering crescents chased Combusken into the air, slicing its arms and legs slightly.

"Combusken, retaliate with Quick Attack!"

Combusken skidded to the ground, then took off toward its opponent, slipping in and out of view. Roselia spun in circles as it tried to keep Combusken in its sights. But before Drew could tell it to dodge, Combusken tackled Roselia from behind, knocking it to the ground. Combusken back-flipped into the air back to May, who seemed to becoming smug. "Had enough, Drew?"

"Hardly." He flicked his hair, which he knew annoyed her. "Roselia, use Solarbeam!"

Roselia's roses began to glow, and it raised its flower hands above its head. The energy in the flowers built up, until it was almost overflowing.

May had to think fast. "Combusken, counter attack with Fire Spin!"

Combusken opened its beak wide, a ball of fire forming in its mouth. When the flame was big enough, Combusken spread its feet apart to keep its balance.

They fired at the same time, Roselia a beam of bright white energy, Combusken a spiraling inferno. The two moves collided, pushing back and forth, trying to get past the other. But, being the prevailing element, Combusken's Fire Spin spiraled around the Solar Beam, shooting straight toward Roselia. The other Pokemon couldn't dodge it, and it took a direct hit from the blazing fire aimed at it. But it wasn't the only one scorched in the battle.

The Solar Beam hit Combusken in the torso, knocking it backwards into May. She managed to plant her heels into the ground to keep from falling over from Combusken's weight.

"Combusken, are you okay?" May rubbed its cheek with her hand, glad when Combusken gave a small squawk in response. "Oh thank goodness," she said, smiling and hugging it around the neck, causing Combusken to squawk again, this time in embarrassment. It was covered in dirt and scratches, but it would be okay after a good rest.

May looked over at Drew. He was holding his Roselia, smiling down at it. She could hear him saying it did a good job. When he saw her watching him, he stood up and walked over to May and Combusken, Roselia trailing gracefully behind. It was covered in marks similar to Combusken's, only there were scorch marks on its left rose.

"Looks like today's a draw, even if both of them look like they could keep going."

May nodded. She laid a hand on Combusken's head, saying, "Yeah. Let's not push it today."

He agreed. Then he smirked. "I probably would have beaten you anyway, if I didn't want to push Roselia too far."

May fumed. She remember one of the reasons why she was mad at him. He was so darn arrogant sometimes! Then she thought of something. She whispered something to Combusken, who squawked in amusement. Then it sucked in some air and blew small flames at Drew.

He jumped back, yelping. May and Combusken laughed in amusement. Drew's face had been lightly scorched, slight burns on his nose and cheeks. "Hey!"

"You were asking for it, and you know it!"

Drew winced at her tone. He recomposed himself and huffed, "Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

May raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping her arms around Combusken again. "You did. What do you think Combusken?"

Combusken chirped in agreement, amused at the coordinators' quarrel. "You see?"

Drew looked at her for a moment, then looked away. "Fine. I guess I did deserve it for being arrogant."

_He hit the nail on the head_, May mused. _Now if only he could cut it out._

Fat chance for that.

They stood there in silence, May holding onto Combusken, Drew absentmindedly petting Roselia as the two Pokemon looked at each other, confused as to why their trainers were so quiet.

Combusken looked up at May, chirping, "Combusken?"

"Hm?" She looked down at her starter. "What's the matter Combusken?"

It trilled on, pointing at Drew. May couldn't understand what it was saying, and finally it gave up, instead moving behind her, giving her a push towards Drew. Roselia assisted by using its vines to push its trainer forward, wrapping the frond around the two coordinators, trapping them.

"Um." May looked at their Pokemon, a blush spreading across her face. "I think they were trying to tell us something."

"Y-yeah, I think you're right." Drew looked anywhere other than at May. Or tried to at least.

She glanced up at him through her lashes. When she saw the slight blush on his face, she giggled slightly. He looked down at her laughter, then looked away again, thinking, wondering what he should do.

"Do you think we should listen to them?"

He didn't answer, instead lightly touching her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He could feel heat when her face turned red. He smirked, setting her off. She tried to jerk her head away from him, but he caught her chin, holding her eyes. When she tried to look away, he made her look at him. He could feel her trembling under his hand, but not from fear, far from it. "Do you think we should?" He turned her question back on her.

May stammered for a few moments before giving up, swallowing the words she had been trying to say, instead closing her eyes and leaning forward, answering her repeated question for him. Drew closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Seeing their job done, Roselia and Combusken stepped back from their trainers, each twittering to themselves happily.

"May!" The two broke apart immediately, making the vines fall, as they looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from. When her name was called again, May looked up at her window to see Max leaning out. "Come on, Mom says we need to help with the cleaning."

May rubbed the back of her head, sighing. "Okay," she called up to him. "I'll be there in a minute. And what are you doing in my room?"

"You went racing down the hall so fast, you never answered me."

"Oh." She vaguely recalled his question. "Well, yeah, I guess you could call me fine." May walked over to Combusken, pulling out its Pokeball. "Good job today Combusken." But when the red beam shot from the capsule, the Pokemon moved out of the way. "I guess you don't want to be in your Pokeball right now, huh?" She laughed when Combusken squawked.

Drew smiled. "Guess it's like Pikachu, huh?" He was referring to the rodent Pokemon that had accompanied May's friend Ash throughout his journey through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now in the Sinnoh region where he was with Brock and Dawn now. Sometimes May missed her friends, and she was looking forward to when Dawn would be coming back with them to visit. She'd like to meet her. Ash and Brock had told her that she was a coordinator like her and Drew. The last time she'd talked to them, they'd told her that it was different without her and that they missed her too.

May laughed. "I guess so. This isn't unusual, it's been like this recently ever since I lost its Pokeball once and it had nowhere else to sleep but with me. Isn't that right Combusken?" She reached out and petted the Pokemon on its head, earning a happy chirp from the young fowl. When she noticed Drew's expression, she imitated one of his smirks, saying, "Jealous of a Pokemon Drew?"

She was only teasing him, but he seemed to take it seriously, going "Hmph!" in indignation, his face bright red. The brunette coordinator just laughed at his reaction, patting Combusken one more time before walking over to the boy. She tapped him on the shoulder, and when he glanced at her she said, "Hope you know I was only teasing you."

He raised a green eyebrow at her. "What?" she said.

He rolled his eyes, saying, "Nothing." When Max called for his sister from her room again, he looked over at the young boy leaning out the window. "I guess your mom really wants you to help, huh?"

May sighed. "Yeah. When she gets in these cleaning moods, boy can she clean." Patting Combusken on the head she continued. "I should probably get inside now anyway. Thanks for the battle Drew, even though it came out as a draw."

Drew nodded, taking a step back and bowing to her. "It was my pleasure, my dear. All the more to see you and your lovely Pokemon."

Sputtering a laugh, May said, "Are you hitting on my Combusken?" Combusken tittered awkwardly.

Shaking his head Drew said, "No, my dear. That was meant for you." Holding out a hand to his Roselia, the Pokemon formed a new rose for its trainer. Offering the rose as if it were a peace offering, he held the flower out to a blushing May. "As is this. Do you forgive me for earlier?"

The girl seemed to think it over. After a few moments of deliberation, she took the rose from his outstretched hand. "Yes," she said.

This made the boy's face light up, then burn with embarrassment when May leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "All is forgiven," she smirked, turning on her heel and skipping off into her house, Combusen chirping alongside her.

Drew stood there for a few minutes, a hand pressed to his cheek as he watched her go. Then, with a happy sigh, turned around and started walking. "Come on, Roselia. Let's get you to a Pokemon Center and treat those burns," he called to the thorn Pokemon. Roselia scampered off behind him, watching in mystery as the boy's hand never left his face the entire walk back into town.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if my wording is kinda weird, I'm from Georgia, so my form of speech is different than what some people might be used to. Just wanted to throw that in just in case you thought my speech was odd xD

And also, please don't flame the battle scene, it's my first time ever writing one lol

**EDIT**: Okay! I came back and added a few more lines since the ending never really made sense to myself or others lol Sorry about that all! Hope you enjoy this ending a lot better ^^


End file.
